


Sweet dreams are made of this

by Neph



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Roommates, lockdown - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neph/pseuds/Neph
Summary: Light est un étudiant en droit tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, qui vit avec sa copine Misa ; jusqu'au jour où un nouveau colocataire fait son apparition dans son appartement, et où la menace d'une pandémie provoque le confinement généralisé de tout le pays.
Relationships: Amane Misa & L, Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L & Yagami Light
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue : Mes chers compatriotes

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à vous, voici un petit AU confinement avec du fluff et pas trop de drama ou d'angst (normalement). N'hésitez pas à me donner vos feedbacks et à écrire vos reviews si ça vous plaît (et même si ça ne vous plaît pas). Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

Le cours de droit civil avait rarement été aussi ennuyeux ; certains étudiants s’échangeaient des messes basses à propos de sujets quelconques, mais surtout celui qui les préoccupait le plus à cette époque là : la propagation massive du coronavirus, et l’hypothèse plus que probable de la fermeture des écoles, lycées et universités, voire même d’un confinement généralisé à tout le pays. Light, quant à lui, n’y croyait pas vraiment, et même si cela avait réellement été le cas, il n’habitait plus chez ses parents depuis la rentrée puisqu’il habitait avec sa petite amie, Misa Amane, en centre-ville de Caen.  
La nouvelle dont il se souciait plus que cette fameuse histoire de pandémie, c’était l’arrivée le soir même de son futur colocataire, bien que l’année était déjà entamée de plus d’un mois. Light ne savait pas grand-chose de lui, à part qu’il s’appelait Ryūzaki Lawliet, qu’il avait 25 ans et reprenait ses études en droit, dans la même université. En fait, il était sans doute même présent à cet instant dans l’amphithéâtre, mais comme il n’avait jamais vu son visage, il ne pouvait pas savoir à quoi il ressemblait. En fait, après le départ de son précédent colocataire l’année précédente, il avait posté une annonce, mais personne n’y avait répondu pendant tout le mois de septembre. Le jeune homme avait oublié cette annonce et s’était préparé à payer le loyer seul, jusqu’à ce qu’un dénommé Quillsh Wammy demande à louer l’appartement pour son fils, Ryûzaki. Pour le reste, c’était tout ce que Light savait.

« Eh, Light – c’est Light, c’est bien ça ? Light Yagami ? » La fille à sa droite l’appelait, visiblement peu intéressée par le cours qui étaient en train de se dérouler. C’était Kiyomi Takada : elle avait été élue reine de son lycée l’année précédente, et d’après les rumeurs qui couraient déjà dans la fac, elle était amoureuse de Light – mais en plus de ne pas être célibataire, ce dernier s’en moquait pas mal. Cette fille avait l’air bien trop superficielle pour attirer son attention. « Oui, c’est bien moi, répondit-il. Que veux-tu ?  
– Je ne sais pas si tu en as entendu parler, mais il paraît que le président va s’exprimer ce soir, à 20h. A propos du virus, précisa-t-elle.  
– Ah oui ? » Light devait bien avouer qu’il ne s’y attendait pas. Il est vrai que certains ministres, notamment celui de la Santé et ceux de l’Éducation Nationale et de l’Enseignement Supérieur en avaient parlé, mais de là à ce que le Président lui même en fasse un discours, il y avait clairement une étape de franchie. Peut-être même que tous ces gens avaient raison, et que la semaine suivante, la fac serait fermée. Après tout, tout était possible.  
« Oui, reprit Kiyomi. En même temps, il faut dire que cette histoire prend une ampleur inattendue. On pensait que le virus allait rester en Chine, mais finalement, il n’en est rien.  
– Oui, j’imagine. »

Light se recentra sur le cours, qui s’achèverait dans une dizaine de minutes ; après quoi, il aurait fini sa journée, et pourrait donc rentrer à temps pour rencontrer son nouveau colocataire, puis regarder ce fameux discours.  
À la fin du cours, le flot d’étudiants sortit de l’amphithéâtre pour se diriger chez eux, ou bien vers l’arrêt de tramway. Light n’avait qu’à marcher cinq minutes pour rentrer chez lui, mais ces cinq minutes lui parurent bien longues car, il fallait bien l’admettre, il appréhendait légèrement cette rencontre. Finalement, il arriva devant son immeuble, où il vit une limousine, qui n’était pas là d’habitude. _Est-ce que c’est celle de Ryûzaki ? Étrange, ce type, pour demander une coloc’ alors qu’il doit être plein aux as._ Light monta lentement les escaliers, jusqu’au deuxième étage où se situait son appartement. Il annonça son arrivée par un « C’est moi ! » et entreprit d’examiner les environs.

A la table était assis un jeune homme aux cheveux d’un noir d’encre, qui avaient l’air de ne pas avoir vu de peigne depuis une bonne éternité. Il était installé dans une posture bizarre, les genoux repliés sous son menton et les pieds – nus – sur la chaise. A côté de lui, un homme d’un âge avancé, souriant, qui tourna la tête lorsque il vit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et couvrit Light d’un regard appréciateur, mais bienveillant.

Lorsqu’il entra dans la pièce, Misa se leva d’un bond et se jeta sur lui pour l’embrasser. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers les deux inconnus, et fit les présentations :

« Light, je te présente Ryûzaki et M. Wammy. Ryûzaki est notre nouveau colocataire, comme tu le sais. »

Light acquiesça et s’avança pour leur serrer la main avant de se rappeler que c’était déconseillé étant donné l’épidémie de covid-19 qui circulait à l’heure actuelle. Il se contenta donc d’un simple hochement de tête en guise de salutation. Le dénommé M. Wammy se leva :

« Bon, eh bien je vais vous laisser les enfants. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Sur ces mots, il quitta l’appartement, laissant les trois jeunes plongés dans le silence. Pourtant, Light n’était pas du genre timide ; au contraire, il avait plutôt l’habitude de parler assez spontanément. Mais là, la présence de Ryûzaki le mettait carrément mal à l’aise ; en particulier ses grands yeux gris qui jaugeaient la pièce et ses deux occupants. Ils étaient cernés de noir, preuve d’un manque de sommeil évident. Finalement, ce fut Misa qui brisa le défi silencieux que semblaient s’être fixé Light et Ryûzaki d’un accord tacite : ils ne se quittaient pas du regard.

« Bienvenue chez nous, Ryûzaki ! Tu veux quelque chose ? Un thé, un café… ?  
– Un café, s’il te plaît. Avec beaucoup de sucre. »

Misa disparut dans la cuisine, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls. Light finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : 

« Je me demandais, comment ça se fait que tu ne prennes d’appart que maintenant ? Tu viens d’arriver dans la ville ?  
– Hm, en fait, plus ou moins. J’ai vécu en Angleterre pendant quelques années, après ma majorité. J’ai travaillé avec Scotland Yard. Je suis revenu en France pour faire mes études, c’est tout.  
– Tu as travaillé avec Scotland Yard alors que tu n’avais pas fait d’études ?!  
– Oui. Merci, ajouta Ryûzaki après que Misa lui eut apporté la tasse de café avec le sucrier. En fait, continua-t-il tout en noyant son café dans le sucre sous les yeux ébahis de Light, les études ne servent à rien, si tant est qu’on a le sens de la justice, et de la déduction. Pour le reste, ce que tu apprends en droit ne sont finalement que des mots sur du papier.  
– Je n’avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.  
– Bon ! intervint Misa. C’est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait qu’on mange avant 20h pour avoir le temps de regarder l’annonce du président. Light, tu t’occupes du repas aujourd’hui ? A moins que tu ne veuilles t’y coller, Ryûzaki.  
– Euh, non, ça va aller. Ne vous occupez pas de moi. »

Il déballa alors le paquet qui se trouvait sur la table, qui contenait une réserve de gâteaux, suffisante pour nourrir un bataillon entier. « Hmm… Ah ! Vous en voulez ?, demanda-t-il la bouche pleine, ce à quoi Light et Misa firent non de la tête. Tant mieux, parce que je ne vous en aurais pas donné. » Il eût droit à un regard désapprobateur de la part des deux, avant que Light ne parte à son tour pour la cuisine dans l’optique de cuisiner le repas du soir. Misa le suivit assez vite : en fait, il était rare qu’elle le laisse seul tellement elle était collante. Cela avait le don de l’agacer, mais il fallait bien faire avec.

Light et Misa s’installèrent à table avec un plat de spaghettis carbonara à environ 19h45, tandis que Ryûzaki, après avoir dévoré une tarte au chocolat à une vitesse impressionnante, entamait maintenant un paquet de donuts au sucre. Light décida finalement d’allumer directement la télévision, pour éviter de rater le discours qui commencerait bientôt. Les présentateurs remplissaient le temps jusqu’à 20h, pour ne pas perdre leurs téléspectateurs le temps que le président commence à parler. Après quoi, à vingt heures deux précisément, le visage d’Emmanuel Macron, le président, se dessina sur l’écran de télévision. L’attention des trois jeunes se recentra sur la télévision tandis qu’il s’annonçait par un « Mes chers compatriotes » sur un ton grave, avant de déblatérer un baratin sur le danger du virus et à quel point il allait falloir être vigilant et prudent. « Pas très intéressant », commenta Light. Misa hocha la tête alors que Ryûzaki ne quittait pas la télé des gens, la fixant sans un bruit. Par la suite, le président commença à parler de choses intéressantes :

« Il faut faire davantage de sacrifices. Dès lundi et jusqu’à nouvel ordre, les crèches, les écoles, les collèges, les lycées et les universités seront fermés. » Misa et Light restèrent bouche bée, et il était évident que tous les téléspectateurs à tous les bouts de la France devaient se trouver dans le même état. La fin du discours ne les concernait pas, ils éteignirent donc la télé lorsque les présentateurs commencèrent à l’analyser. On était jeudi ; ces mesures prendraient donc effet la semaine suivante, alors il restait encore une journée de cours.  
Ryûzaki, quant a lui, n’avait pas bougé d’un iota, bloqué qu’il était dans la même position, le pouce droit entre les lèvres comme s’il était en train de réfléchir. Son visage ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, comme si cette annonce ne l’affectait pas le moins du monde.  
Light restait abasourdi, les yeux rivés sur la télé maintenant éteinte. Cette nouvelle était prévisible, et pourtant, il en restait terriblement surpris. Il n’arrivait pas à articuler le moindre mot, ce fut donc Misa qui réagit la première :

« Oh là là, mais c’est terrible ! Enfin moi je m’en fiche pas mal, je ne vais pas à la fac, j’ai mon boulot de mannequin. Mais vous, les garçons, vous allez faire comment ? Oh mais attends, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas rester là tout le temps, Light ? »  
– Hm, fit Ryûzaki d’un air pensif. Alors ça veut dire que je ne vais jamais rentrer à la fac.  
– Il reste demain ! Ce sera ton premier et ton dernier jour, du coup.  
– Exact !  
– C’est vraiment n’importe quoi, intervint Light. Fermer l’université, et puis quoi encore ? Ils nous prennent pour qui ? »

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans sa chambre. La fac représentait tout pour lui. Il lui fallait devenir policier, pour débarrasser son pays de touts les criminels qui y rôdaient, beaucoup trop nombreux. Savoir qu’un seul d’entre eux ne se trouvait pas derrière les barreaux parce qu’ils n’avaient pas été arrêtés représentait un véritable affront, alors il lui tardait de finir ses études pour enfin pouvoir remettre de l’ordre. Mais comment les choses allaient-elles se passer, après une telle annonce ? 


	2. Chapitre 1 (1/2)

Ce furent les vibrations du réveil programmé sur son téléphone qui extirpèrent Light d'un sommeil sans rêves. Le jour n'était clairement pas levé, à en juger par la froideur qui habitait les quatre murs. Il s'éloigna en vitesse du lit et disparut dans la salle de bain pour se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Il y avait deux chambres dans l'appartement, en plus de la salle de séjour : l'une était logiquement occupée par Ryûzaki, et l'autre était celle dans laquelle dormaient Light et Misa. À choisir, ce dernier aurait préféré faire chambre à part : il y avait quelque chose qui le dégoûtait dans le fait de partager le lit avec la jeune femme qu'il méprisait plus qu'autre chose. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix — il n'allait pas non plus débarquer dans la chambre de son nouveau colocataire pour dormir avec lui, ce serait un peu bizarre. 

Et surtout, la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ensemble, ce n'était pas l'amour, mais la carrière de sa sœur : Sayu voulait entrer dans le monde du mannequinat et pour ça, le plus important, c'était d'avoir des contacts dans le milieu. Alors quand Soichiro Yagami avait appris au détour d'une conversation que son fils avait rencontré par un hasard le plus total Misa Amane, la mannequin la plus connue du pays, il lui avait ordonné de rester en contact avec elle pour que sa petite sœur puisse décrocher un emploi facilement. Du reste, il avait fallu que la fameuse Misa tombe amoureuse de Light pour que « rester en contact » signifie « sortir avec elle » afin d'éviter de la froisser. Etant donné qu'il ne la supportait pas, c'était une situation un peu désagréable qu'il lui fallait supporter, même s'il avait fini par s'y faire. Et finalement, l'arrivée de Ryûzaki ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal : s'ils arrivaient à bien s'entendre, cela pourrait le libérer de l'emprise de Misa qui se montrait parfois particulièrement envahissante.

En parlant de lui, Light découvrit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs assis — toujours dans la même position, si on peut appeler ça assis —à la table de la salle à manger devant son ordinateur portable. Il mangeait un gâteau aux fraises et sirotait un café qui empestait le sucre. En entendant quelqu'un arriver derrière lui, il lança sans se retourner :

« Ah, bonjour, Light.  
— Comment tu as su que c'était moi ? » demanda celui-ci en sursautant légèrement. Ryûzaki ne répondit pas, alors il se contenta de hausser les épaules et continua : « Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?  
— Moi ? Depuis hier.  
— Quoi ? Comment ça, depuis hier ?  
— Techniquement, ça fait bien plus d'une semaine que je suis réveillé, précisa Ryûzaki, mais dire que c'était hier, c'était plus simple. » Il se retourna, dévisagea Light qui le regardait comme s'il venait de lui pousser un troisième œil. « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
— En général, la nuit, on dort...  
— Ah, il y a un million de choses à faire la nuit qui sont plus utiles que dormir. Par exemple, je viens de finir de lire les cours que vous avez commencés en début d'année. Je pense que le plus long a été le droit administratif, il a dû me prendre 45 bonnes minutes.  
— 45 minutes ?! » 

L'année n'était pas entamée depuis très longtemps, mais les cours étaient très denses ; celui de droit administratif devait bien comporter presque 150 pages ! Emmagasiner une telle quantité d'information en si peu de temps, c'était impossible ; il avait dû le lire en diagonale et ne rien retenir, c'était la seule solution envisageable. 

« Oui, reprit Ryûzaki, ça a mis un peu plus de temps que prévu, surtout qu'il fallait aussi que je m'occupe de mes affaires en cours, je ne suis pas en vacances. Enfin bref.  
— Et sinon, tu es au courant qu'on a cours ce matin ? Enfin, tu ne commences pas très fort, on a seulement trois heures de droit constitutionnel, et on finit à 11h.  
— Oui, je sais. D'ailleurs, comme l'arrêt de tramway est à 6 minutes à pied de la fac, si on prend celui qui arrive à 7h59, on y sera trop tard, donc il faut prendre celui qui arrive à 48. Donc celui qui part d'ici à 39. Comme on a 3 minutes de marche, il faudrait donc partir d'ici à… 7h36 ! Cela dit, c'est juste la fac, pas un congrès d'Interpol, donc ce n'est pas très grave si on arrive en retard. Ça ira pour toi, Light ?  
— Euh, oui, fit Light, un peu hébété par tous ces calculs juste pour savoir à quelle heure il fallait partir. Misa n'est pas encore levée, donc elle devrait pas occuper la salle de bain pendant des heures encore.  
— Très bien. Moi, je suis prêt à partir, donc je t'attends.   
— Ah bon ? » À en juger par l'état de ses cheveux, il n'en avait pas l'air, mais Light ne releva pas. À la place, il se dirigea vers le placard pour en sortir un mug blanc uni et commença à se préparer un thé, tandis que Ryûzaki reprenait son activité sur son ordinateur, le bruit des touches couvrant le silence de la pièce. 

Intrigué, Light était tenté de jeter un œil par dessus son épaule pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais il jugea cela légèrement indiscret. Il ne connaissait rien de son colocataire, en y réfléchissant, ne savait pas quels étaient ses goûts ou ses passions, mis à part qu'il avait l'air d'aimer les gâteaux aux fraises. D'ailleurs, s'il ne dormait pas la nuit, cela lui laissait de longues journées de 24h, alors il avait le temps de faire tout et n'importe quoi. Et quand il parlait de ses enquêtes, ça ne devait pas être du temps plein, si ? Il semblait un peu jeune pour déjà être un détective à part entière.

Une fois prêt, Light signala à Ryûzaki qu'ils pouvaient partir, alors celui-ci le referma et le déposa sur la table, avant d'enfiler une paire de baskets et de rejoindre son colocataire sur le pas de la porte.

« Euh.. tu n'oublies rien ? s'étonna ce dernier.  
— Moi ? Non, pourquoi ? Enfin, il me semble, ajouta-t-il en tâtant ses poches de jeans, desquelles il sortit tour à tour un trousseau de clefs, une barre de céréales, un téléphone, un paquet de gâteaux, un autre téléphone, une carte bancaire en vrac, trois dosettes de sucre, et un flacon de gel hydroalcoolique ; bref, un tel bazar qu'on pourrait se demander comment tout ça tient dans des poches. Non, reprit-il, il ne me manque rien.  
— Et un sac ? Tu ne prends pas ton ordi ? Ni rien pour noter ?  
— Ah, non, il y a quelqu'un qui se charge de prendre des notes pour moi.  
— Oh, je vois ! Ça doit être rudement pratique. Enfin, d'un autre côté, je préfère avoir mon propre cours, comme ça, je sais ce qui est important pour moi, comme j'ai une façon assez atypique de raisonner.  
— Moi aussi, mais en même temps ce ne sont que des cours, il suffit de les connaître. De toute façon, ça ne changera pas grand-chose à mon avis.  
— Vraiment ?  
— Oui, expliqua Ryûzaki, sur le terrain, ça ne te sert à rien de connaître l'article 151 du code civil.  
— J'imagine que tu n'as pas tort. Oh, voilà l'arrêt, et le tram qui arrive ! On est pile à l'heure, comme prévu » se félicita Light.

Le trajet ne fut pas long, et ils arrivèrent à l'université un peu avant le début du cours. Ryûzaki en profita pour prendre un café à la machine, y mit la dose maximale de sucre, le goûta et pesta qu'il n'était pas assez sucré. « Heureusement que j'ai pris du sucre » marmonna-t-il en vidant toutes ses dosettes dans le gobelet de café.

Il rejoint ensuite l'amphithéâtre et s'installa à côté de Light. Les gens faisaient un brouhaha infernal, s'échangeaient des dernières paroles avant de se quitter pour l'arrêt des cours. Ils se turent à l'arrivée du professeur de droit constitutionnel qui commença à parler après avoir déposé ses affaires et réglé le micro. Tous les élèves se mirent à marteler le clavier de leur ordinateur ou à noircir les pages de leur bloc-notes pour tenir le rythme soutenu du cours ; tous sauf Ryûzaki, qui avait retiré ses chaussures, s'était confortablement installé dans sa position habituelle, et tapotait l'écran de son téléphone. Light tourna vers lui un regard étonné. 

« Et le cours ?  
— Je te disais que c'était inutile. Donc j'envoie des mails. » Il leva les yeux de son téléphone et haussa légèrement le ton — pas suffisamment pour couvrir la voix du conférencier, mais assez pour que les étudiants les entourant l'entendent : « C'est pas en apprenant la constitution par cœur qu'on devient enquêteur, je sais de quoi je parle.  
— C'est qui celui-là ? C'est déjà assez compliqué de suivre avec un prof plus pressé que s'il avait un train à prendre, alors s'il pouvait la fermer ! » grommela une voix quelques rangs devant. 

La jeune femme à qui elle appartenait eut droit à un regard méprisant de Ryûzaki. Déjà, pour avoir du mal à suivre un cours aussi facile, il fallait le vouloir. Et puis, ça ne l'empêchait pas de rester polie. Enfin, il n'allait pas non plus s'énerver pour si peu. De toute façon, il ne se souciait en général pas des conséquences de ses actions ou de ses paroles sur autrui.

À l'heure de la pause, Light et Ryûzaki sortirent tous deux de l'amphithéâtre. Ce dernier en profita pour visiter un peu le campus. Il était d'une taille moyenne, avec une sorte de cour qui s'ouvrait devant le bâtiment principal, dans laquelle les étudiants se promenaient. Le restaurant universitaire se situait juste en face, à côté de l'arrêt de tram et d'immeubles qui contenaient des logements étudiants. 

« Tu as raison Ryûzaki, dit soudainement Light, ce ne sont pas les cours qui vont m'aider à exceller en tant que policier. D'ailleurs, quand on sait comment fonctionne la justice française, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose d'étudier le droit. Mais j'espère quand même pouvoir envoyer un maximum de criminels derrière les barreaux. C'est pour ça que j'envie L. Il parie que dans toutes les affaires sur lesquelles il travaille, il trouve le coupable et a son mot à dire sur les peines. Par contre, on n'a rarement beaucoup d'informations sur les procès. C'est pour ça qu'il est un peu critiqué par la presse spécialisée, mais personnellement, tant qu'il nous débarrasse des pourritures de l'humanité, ça me va. Tu le connais, Ryûzaki ?  
— Hm… oui, j'en ai entendu parler.  
— Tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de travailler sous ses ordres ? Puisque tu travailles parfois avec Scotland Yard, on ne sait jamais !  
— Sous ses ordres ? Non, jamais », répondit Ryûzaki, l'air pensif.

Ils retournèrent dans l'amphithéâtre pour une autre interminable heure et demi de droit constitutionnel, tandis que Ryûzaki repensait à sa conversation avec Light. Il était fréquent que les élèves en fac de droit aient un rapport particulier à la justice. Et dans leur immaturité, ils avaient tendance à croire que c'était à eux, et à eux seuls de la rendre. Alors ils pouvaient être déçus de découvrir qu'en réalité, que ce soit dans le monde de la justice ou de la police, ça ne fonctionnait pas ainsi ; et c'était quelque chose dont il fallait vite prendre conscience.


End file.
